Saint Seamus Lin
Saint Seamus Lin "The Last Saint", deceased. Honorary High Council Member Age: 413 rejuved to 125 M: 14 + 22= 36 (+55 martial bonus)- As a Living Saint of the God-Emperor Saint Lin is able to command armies at war with a level of skill matched only by the greatest generals despite the fact that his mind is starting to slip with age. I: 10 + 10= 20- While not a deceptive man himself Saint Lin is highly skilled at detecting deception in all of its forms, a skill which the Emperor's blessings only enhance. A: 13 + 14 = 27- Saint Lin is highly organised and a gifted bureaucrat, able to use every resource he has access to to its full potential. L: 9 + 38= 47- Saint Lin is highly knowledgeable about a wide range of topics, and has knowledge of religion and divinities in their many forms that is unrivaled. P: 14 + 45= 59- Saint Lin's Faith blazes from him, pushing back the darkness and inspiring followers of the Emperor. D: 13 + 36= 49- Saint Lin is a master diplomat, able to create agreements from the smallest of common ground and end ancient feuds with words alone. C: 15 + 23= 38 (+795 combat bonus)- Despite his incredible age and the frailty that comes with it Saint Lin is still a mighty warrior able to contend with all but the greatest champions of chaos. (47/7+7=14) Paragon Diplomacy Trait: I Implore you to Reconsider (ignores penalties from history to diplomacy attempts)- Saint Lin is able to convince those he speaks with to consider his proposals free from any historical prejudice, making him perfect for those disputes where it is history rather then any other differences that lies at the center of a disagreement. Saint of Wisdom (+3M, +5A, +14L, +4D)- Saint Lin was sainted for his wisdom in order to act as a wise adviser to the Imperial Trust. As such his wisdom and insight is unmatched, even by the legends of the Imperial Trust. Intelligent (+1M, +1I, +1A, +1L, +1P, +1D) Avernite Bi-centenarian (+6C, +2P, +1I, -2D when dealing with non-Avernites) – Having survived two centuries of life on Avernus Saint Lin have proven himself to be an expert warrior, the bearer of a strong will and very alert to danger. Grandmaster Gunfighter (+2M, +2D, +2I, +8C, +80 to combat rolls with pistols) – Saint Lin is a superhumanly skilled with the pair of pistols that he carries at all times, rarely missing accurate shots at targets he should not be able to point at let alone shoot, as well as having an near perfect level of spatial awareness of his immediate surroundings and their inhabitants. The Last Saint of the Emperor (+8M, +4I, +5A, +7L, +24P, +21D, +13C, +200 vs Daemons, +100 vs Chaos, +100 to all morale rolls on same planet, -100 to all chaos morale and stability rolls on same planet, +25 to all Psyker Hunting rolls when he is on the planet, additional +25 to all Psyker Hunting rolls against Beta or high when he is on the planet, double effect of piety on cultist numbers, near impossible to kill, can purify and cure Chaos effects)- Seamus Lin was one of the last people Sainted by the Emperor before his death, and is the last of the Saints of the Emperor who still lives. His very being now burns with a light that burns the forces of Chaos that stand against him, and uplifts those that fight beside him. Aura of Truth (+5I, +2A, +2P, +4D) – When Deacon Lin was sainted, he was gifted with an Aura of Truth. In his sacred presence none may doubt his words, lie or otherwise dissemble. The Abomination’s Bane (+3P, immune to all forms of Corruption, -10% Chaos Cult growth, +40 to all rolls against Abomination Cultists, +100 to all rolls against Angyls)- Saint Lin’s mere existence has become a threat to the Abomination, one that an Archangyl of the First Circle has found True Death attempting to end. His will stands in opposition to everything that the Abomination is, and from his example others find the strength to resist. Spoiler: Saint of Battle(+9M, +1I, +2A, +2L, +2P, +1D, +9C, +10 to all rolls against daemons +5 to rolls of troops under his command, +25 to friendly morale, -25 heretic morale and daemon stability when fighting against his command)- Saint Lin embodies the valour of the Emperor as much as the wisdom, and has a mastery of all levels of battle that few can match. When this is combined with the shining beacon that is is his presence, when roused to war no there is no better foe for the forces of Chaos. Soul Nova (+1P, -36C, -10 all other stats, +25 to all rolls, +4 to trait gain, ageing increased to 1 year per 1.5 years, reduce time taken for all actions by 2 years, double all aura effects, 2% chance of dying per year that doubles every 5 years)-Saint Lin's soul is best described as a nova, one final burst of impossible light before the end. His body on the other hand is incredibly weak, and if it were not for the rod made by Vulkan Saint Lin would be near incapable of moving even with the technologies had access to. This decay has started to spread to his mind, which is not as sharp as it once was, though his will remains inviolate. Living Symbol of Faith (+1A, +10L, +2D, +7P, +1 Morale for the Imperial Trust, -15% cultist numbers for the Imperial trust, double effect of peaching on cult numbers, more likely to know about other religions)- Saint Lin is a living symbol of the New Imperial Truth and the fact that the Emperor is dead but not gone. His utter faith and deep understanding of religion is an example to humans everywhere. Scholar of the Deeper Secrets (+6L, +1P, +20 to rolls to investigate gods or religions)- Saint Lin has delved deep into the true nature of Gods, and even touched on what lays between them, a truth that has been known to drive even gods mad. Artifact: Saint Lin’s Rod (*3 damage, Pen 16, triple damage vs deamons, halve lost stats from soul burning trait, +600 psychic resistance)- Saint Lin’s Rod was forged from auramite by the Primarch Vulkan himself and acts primarily as a ground rod for the power that is burning out his soul, making his final year fr less painful. In combat it can be sued as a devastating focus for his power. Bearer of Dark Secrets (+2L, +1P, +10 to all rolls dealing with the Plague God, +5 to all rolls dealing with chaos)- Saint Lin has been gifted with some of the secrets that the Eldar have learned about the Plague God over the aeons, secrets that would drive most minds insane. This has granted him greater insight into the workings of the Plague God and Chaos as a whole. Knowledge is Power (+4M, +6C, +1 to all stats, can add learning bonus to combat rolls)- There is an saying rumoured to date back to before humanity left Terra that ‘Knoledge is Power’. Saint Lin is in many ways an example of this, making use of his extensive studies to inform his choice in battle, both as a commander and as a warrior. Administrator (+2A)- In his time as leader of the Imperial Trusts church Saint Lin has gained much experience with the processes of administration. Bringer of Peace (+5D, +20 to attempts to create peace treaties)- Though a combination of sheer charisma and well reasoned arguments Saint Lin was able to create a peace treaty in the longest running war that you have ever heard of. Saint (originally Sub-Deacon, then Deacon) Seamus Lin is considered one of the wisest and most pious members of the Ecclesiarchy in the sector and was dispatched to Avernus to be a calming influence on the hot-headed Deacon Aurilian, a task that he handled well until the former Deacon's death at the hands of a rogue psyker. The first impression that anyone who meet Seamus Lin gets is that this is what a priest of the God-Emperor should be like. He is not particularly physically imposing (though it looks like he knows how the wield the powerstaff he carries), but he is the most charismatic man you have ever met. He believes that the Imperial Church should focus on education and healing more then war, claiming that the Emperor tasked the protection of his people to the Imperial Guard and Adeptus Astartes and that the Church has no right to interfere with their duties. One of the last actions of the God-Emperor before he died in the 38th year of Avernus' settlement was to bless Deacon Lin with power and knowledge, making him the Last Saint of the Emperor. His gifts to Deacon Lin include vastly increased mental faculties and physical resilience and an aura that turns Lin's already formidable personal presence into something that cannot be ignored, a holy mantle that bolsters the spirits of the faithful and strikes fear into the heart of worshippers of Chaos alike. In his presence, lies and deceit have no place and none may doubt his truthfully spoken words. Deacon Lin also received a great many revelations about the Emperor's life and history and his vision for the Imperium of Man, which he is in the process of codifying into a new holy text that shall serve as the basis for the new Imperial Faith. Saint Lin gave his life to remove the curse from Roboute Guilliman Primarch of the Ultramarines, in what is considered to be one of the greatest achievements an Imperial Saint has ever made. Category:Characters Category:Obituaries Category:Avernite Characters